percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 7: Girls Night!
This will be told through Claudia's POV After we separated from the guys we took a taxi and asked him to take us to the nearest party. "You girls want to go to Olympian Rave nightclub then", the taxi driver said. "Olympian Rave?", Alexia asked. "Its the best club in the world", the driver said. He took us to the club and it looked amazing. The building was in a cylindrical shape and the walls outside the club looked like some type of black glass. The glass looked like it had the northern lights flowing through it. It had a holographic sign that said "Olympian Rave" in changing colors. "This place looks amazing", Katerina said. "You took the words out of my mouth", I replied. When we got inside the club it was just amazing inside as it was outside. People were dancing on a glass floor drinking a strange green drink. Their was very tall dudes around the club that I suspect were body guards but they were huge like Cyclops huge. When I watching the people dance I saw something I didn't think I would see. "Is that a satyr?, I said. "He isn't even wearing any bottoms he was exposing himself and he wasn't the only one. There were more satyrs doing the same thing and other creatures doing the same. "What type of club is this?, Alexia said. "Welcome demigods to my humble club", some guy said. He had purple eyes with dirty blonde hair, and light skin. "My name is Kol Lazar", he said. "Are you the owner of this club?, you don't look like the worlds oldest demigod", I said. "I been cursed and that's all you need to know", he replied. "Now come with me, we need to talk". He lead us to an elevator that took us into an office that had a glass floor and we could see the whole club. It was filled with men that looked like the huge guys from downstairs. He sat us down on a circler couch that smelt like roses. When I stared at the guards I noticed they were Cyclops'. "Are those Cyclops'!", I said. "Yes, I use them to protect my club. With this war going on and the rumor that Ouranos is coming back they came here for safety", Kol said. "How old are you if your the worlds oldest demigod?", Emiley asked. "I'm 167 years old. I was cursed by a daughter of Trivia and now I do this", he said. Everyone looked at me because Trivia is my mothers Roman form. A satyr walked in carrying a tray of the green drinks we saw earlier. "What is this stuff", I asked. "Its Bacchum, a drink that I made try some. Emiley took a sip and paused for a second and got very excited. "Whoa lets part!", Emiley shouted. "What happened to her", I asked. "Its the drink, it gives you the urge to party", Kol said. Just then a satyr ran in sweating and scared for its life. "Sir storm spirits are in their way here", it said. "We need your help, will join us", I asked quickly. "Only if you free me from my curse, I know you are a child of magic", Kol replied. "Fine", I said. I had no choice but to agree, what else could I do. "Get the Cyclops ready for battle and get mortals out of here", Kol told the satyr. Within moments partying crazed humans left the club to party else where. The Cyclops were in a battle formation around the whole club. "Alexia, you go to the bottom, and Emiley you go, wait where is Emiley?", I said. "Party!", a voice shouted. It was Emiley and she wanted to party her brains out. Just then storm spirits burst in the club. They looked like angels made out clouds and they have stormy green eyes. They were about seven and a half feet tall and their wings were about the size and length of my body. "Great what can go wrong", I said. Chapter 8: Girls Night Goes Wrong Category:Chapter Page Category:Quest for the Lost Scythe Category:Anamantiumninja